scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Mouse Detective (comic strip)
The Great Mouse Detective (authors unknown) is a comic-strip story adapting the events of the movie of the same name. It thus features Basil of Baker Street, Doctor David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Fidget, Queen Moustoria, Toby and Professor Ratigan. Plot In the mouse underworld of Victorian London, young Olivia hires ace detective Basil of Baker Street to find her abducted father, unassuming toymaker Hiram Flaversham. It soon turns out that the Flavershams have unwittingly become embroiled in a plot by Basil's archenemy, the nefarious Professor Ratigan, to take over all Mousedom! Continuity *Though it retells the events of The Great Mouse Detective (1986), the comic strip's account differs in several instances: **Felicia is omitted from the story entirely. None of Ratigan's goons save for Fidget are seen with clarity; thus Bill the Lizard and Bartholomew cannot truly be said to appear in the story, though neither does it deny their existence. **Toby is now in a doghouse when Basil fetches him, whereas he was indoors in Sherlock Holmes's apartment in the movie. **Basil recognizes that Fidget's list comes from the Thames riverfront by smell, rather than a complex chemical analysis. He does perform an analysis of the list later on, which uses to locate Ratigan's lair (whereas he and Dawson had found it by tailing Fidget in the film). As a result, there is no scene in the pub, and Miss Kitty Mouse is absent. **Professor Ratigan is seen explaining his plan to Hiram Flaversham during his confrontation with the toymaker, unlike in the movie, where Flaversham is already aware of it by this point. The plan is itself slightly different, as Ratigan wants Queen Moustoria (unnamed in the film) to make him Prime Minister, rather than her new consort and regent. **The song Goodbye So Soon is cut, as the trigger for the deathtrap is no longer a song record but instead a cuckoo clock. The death-trap itself is much simplified, and Basil and Dawson escape from it by simply wriggling out of their bonds. 's considerably les grim fate in the comic's account.]] **During the climactic chase scene, Ratigan's blimp is the only one to crash into Big Ben. Ratigan becomes stuck on the clock-hands, and does not fall off the tower, being instead taken into custody by Basil. **There is no goodbye scene to the Flavershams, and the client who comes to visit Basil and Dawson in the epilogue is different from the one in the film. Her story begins with "I recently inherited a large fortune, and…" Behind the scenes This comic strip adaptation of The Great Mouse Detective was only ever printed in English in Sunday newspapers between May and July of 1986. This means that it began release prior to the film's official debut (July the 2nd), though it also ended several weeks after the movie's release, for which reason this Wiki still considers the film to be the various characters' proper debut. Category:Stories Category:Comic Stories Category:Adaptations Category:Comic Adaptations Category:1986 stories Category:Professor Ratigan stories Category:Basil of Baker Street stories Category:Doctor Dawson stories Category:Olivia Flaversham stories Category:Queen Moustoria stories Category:Toby stories Category:Fidget stories Category:Hiram Flaversham stories